Bad Timing
by Lostgirlfan13
Summary: Brenna and Greer move away and get into some trouble. Will they get through it? I don't own anything just a fanfic. Rated T just in case
1. Bad Timing

Page 1 Bad Timing

Greer and Brenna walked up to there favorite coffee shop around the corner of there new apartment. They finally got there own place together, away from Brenna's parents.

Greer and Brenna both desided to move after Brenna's mom past away. Though she still visited her sister cause her sister's canser went away and her sister got married. Brenna got her favorite coffee and she payed for Greer's too. Brenna always pays for coffee and Greer pays for food, that was there thing. They were happy and had a great life with each other. But one day that changed when Brenna met a guy named Luke. She walked over to her normal chair at the coffee shop. She normally drinks her coffee with Greer but Greer had an early shift at chucky cheezes, Greer loved working there cause she loved kids. Brenna was drinking her coffee when her friend Luke came over there and sat next to her. She only knew Luke cause Greer interdused them when Brenna went to pick up Greer from work one day.

Luke said "Hi, where is Greer, does she have an early shift today or something?" Brenna smiled then said "Yeah, she got called in cause one of the workers got sick. Well thats what I heard but i think she just likes seeing the kids happy and cheerful." Luke nods then says "Yeah, she really does like spending time with them. So you got any plans today?" Brenna sighed then said "Not really I was just planning on going home to watch some TV or something."

Luke said sarcasticly "Sounds fun." Brenna just shrugged then stood up and said "You wanna come over and hang out till Greer gets off work?" Luke stood up too then said "Yeah, I don't have any better plans." Then they both walked out of the coffee shop to Brenna and Greer's place. Brenna unlocked the door and they both walked in and took off there coats. Luke walked over to the couch and sat down and Brenna soon fallowed. Luke watched her for a minute then when Brenna noticed she asked "What?" He just shrugged then said "Greer is a lucky girl to have someone like you." Brenna smiled then said "Well I think I'm lucky to have someone like Greer." They sat in silence for a minute but before Brenna could say something Luke leaned in and kissed her. At that same second Greer walked in and saw them.


	2. Easy Chose

Page 2 Bad Timing

Greer then gasped and they both looked at her. Brenna stood up and said "Greer it is so not what you think." Greer turned around and ran out of there house. Brenna ran after her and Luke followed until they caught up to Greer. Brenna put her hand on Greer's arm then Greer turned around then pushed Brenna back. Brenna then said "I didn't kiss him he kissed me."

Greer started crying and when Brenna took a step closer, Greer took two steps back and Brenna stopped. Luke caught up then said "There you guys are. Greer don't blame her she asked me if I wanted to come over and I kissed her. She didn't know i was going to do it."

Brenna then said "see, even he regrets doing it which why the hell did you kiss me?" Then Greer turned and looked at him and asked "yeah, why the hell would you kiss my girlfriend? Your my friend and you go kissing my girl!" Luke looked back and forth at the girls then said "I felt like kissing her and I don't regret it I did what I did cause I wanted to kiss her." Then he looked at Brenna and said "You can be with me cause I really like you and you seem fun and pretty cool. Comeon chose me and I'll take better care of you."

Brenna was to shocked by his words that she didn't know what to say. Greer walked closer to them both and said "Make your chose cause it scared the hell out of me when I walked in and saw him kissing you and yes I want to be with you and I want you to be with me, only me. So chose." Brenna sighed then looked at Luke I'm sorry but I love Greer and I would chose her over anyone any day I hope you find someone who loves you like that but I'm not that person."

Luke stormed off down the street away from the girls. Brenna looked at Greer and said I'm sorry that you saw that and I'm sorry that even happened but I want to be with you not some guy or some girl I just want you cause I love you." Greer ran up to her and kissed her with all her feelings in it and Brenna put all her felling into it too.


	3. Visiting Home

Page 3 Bad Timing

When they got home Brenna sat on the couch and dragged Greer with her. They started kissing and sooner or later they were in there bed necked. The next morning Brenna cooked eggs and ham for breakfast. Brenna put Greer's food on a tray by the bed and then she kissed Greer to wake her up. When Greer finished her breakfast she got up from the bed and went into there livingroom.

Brenna walked up to her and kissed her then Greer got ready for work and said to Brenna "Hey, you ready to go to the coffee shop before I have to work?" Brenna looked at her and sighed then said "I can't, have an early shift and Walmart. I told you that two days ago." Greer sighed too and said "Oh, I forgot. My bad but we still get to have lunch together right?" Brenna smiled at her girlfriend then said "Yeah, if none of us have to fill in for anyone." Greer sighed in releaf then said "Good cause I would be sad if I only got to see you after work oh, and we got to go see your sister tomorrow."

Brenna said "Oh, I forgot about that. Thank you for reminding me." Then Brenna leaned in and kissed her girlfriend goodbye and walked out the door on her way to work with the car. They only have one car so Greer walks all the time to work but she doesn't mind she loves to walk and it's not to far away. It's only four blocks. Greer got her stuff and left the house and locked up on her way out.

They finally got to Brenna's sister's house but when they pulled up in the drive way they say her other sister Natalie and April talking. When they parked the car Brenna got out and ran up to April and Natalie then hugged them both then they all looked at Greer and Natalie hugged her then April hugged her. April then said "Hey, comeon in Dominic is cooking chicken fried rice and his rice is amazing." All the girls walked in and sat on the couch. Greer was talking to Natalia about how much she loves her job. April and Brenna were talking about how much things have changed. When lunch was done they all ran into the kichen and raided it.

When they where done eating Dominic went to bed cause he didn't want to interrupt there girls night. The girls were watching Spongebob Squarepants until they all fell asleep. but Brenna. Brenna walked outside and sat on the front step and watched the stars. The door opened then Natalie came out and sat next to her then said "Hey, you ok cause you seem a bit distent? Did something happen between you and Greer?" Brenna stayed looking at the sky and just sighed then said "No I was just thinking about how close I was to losing Greer the other day." Natalie looked at her then said "What how?" Brenna sighed again then said "I was at the coffee shop me and her always go to every morning but she had an early shift so I went alone and remember that guy Luke I told you about?" Natalie nodded then said "yeah, you said I should call him."

Brenna continued "Well I saw him at the coffee shop and I invited him over and he kissed me right when Greer walked in and saw us then she ran out and I ran after her. When I caught up she was crying then he came up and said that he wanted to be with me and I told him that I loved Greer."

Natalie put her arm around Brenna then said "But you two are still together right?" Brenna nodded then said "Yeah." Then Natalie sighed in releaf Then she said "Good cause you two are the best couple I have ever met." Then the door opened and April stepped out and said "Hey, what about me and Dominic." then she just giggled and said "Just kidding, even I can't compare to you two. You girls are good together." And they all sat on the steps all night.


End file.
